A Lone Flower Blooming (Episode)
A Lone Flower Blooming (一花繚乱 Ikka Ryōran) is the 1th episode of the second season and originally the 13th episode. Synopsis Elsie draws the spirits they have captured so far. Keima plays on his PFP as usual on the side. She counts on her notepad that they have captured four souls so far. She's happy about the progress she has made and talks with pride to Keima, saying that he's really a god. He says that it isn't funny and asks her when it will end because he always stuck with weird girls. Elsie replies that loose souls seems to appear in girls who are a little strange, which she wonders why. Keima then asks her to give him the notepad and starts drawing. On it he draws a diagram that explains that the spirits exploit the mptiness in a girl's heart that is created by the girl's problem. After he finishs his explanation, he asks Elsie what she thinks. She takes it and looks at it, saying that his drawing sucks. She starts to laugh about Keima's art and disrespects the loose soul he had drawn. Keima starts to become red, saying that she must focus on the content not the pictures. He tries to force Elsie to give him back the piece of paper, but she runs away with it and collides with a bunch of delinquents. Elsie starts to apologize to them, but she is runs and hides behind Keima once she looked at their scary faces. He looks calmly to them, saying that the bunch is just an example of mob characters. He then says at the ends that they are just parsleys which they then take the form of parsleys, in his imagination. They then becomes angry at Keima because of the comment he said to them. One of the delinquents starts by punching Keima in his face; he realizes that even parsleys are real. As the delinquents are beating up Keima, a female walks nearby. Keima says sorry to the delinquents, thinking that he can run away with the route "Apologize", but it does not work. The mysterious female shouts out to the delinquents to stop. She says that real men would never gang up on an helpless weakling. The leader of the delinquents then says that she has guts. He asks her if she wants to beat them up, but she responds that she does not want to punch such scums. The leader, identified as Ryo, brings out a special baton in anger. He charges to strike at the girl, but she disappears, only to reappear. As she does, she gives a powerful punch towards the face, but her fist does not touch, but the air pressure pushes Ryo back. Surprised by the girl's power, the delinquents retreats. Keima then stands up picking up his PFP, before he wants to leave his savior then tells him to wait. Keima then thanked her for her help. She then tells that he's an man and ask why he didn't stand up against the delinquents. Keima doesn't answer on the question leaving saying that he didn't loose his save. The unknown schoolgirl than takes Keima's hand which she makes Keima screams for pain. She then says that weakling like him are the reasons why thugs exists. Keima then thinks to save his game, she then continues to torture Keima saying that there are too much weaklings in this world. Keima then is in a struggle seeing that he is now against to someone stronger and that his situation is getting worse. Elsie then screams saying to leave her brother, she then starts to run which that the school girl where been releasing Keima which Elsie falls. Elsie then beats Keima with her broom instead the mysterious school girl. Elsie then sees that she was accidentally hitting Keima and ask him what has happened to the parsley peoples. Keima then starts to yell at Elsie saying that the scene was over and done with it. Elsie then starts to cry and Keima says again that she's a worthless demon. Elsie apologize to Keima but Keima doesn't care and ask her with high tone where she went because she was very late to rescue him. Elsie's sensor went off which they are looking to the mysterious girl. She then looks at them saying that they are weaklings and hope that she will never see them again which she is walking away. Keima ask Elsie if the loose soul is hiding within the mysterious girl, Elsie responds back with probably. It has been revealed that the mysterious shool girl has been named Kusunoki Kasuga. She then walks through the hallway looking at a student's bear. But then she walks away. She then walks back to her class and inside her class she where been looking to the window seeing a cat playing with herself. She then looks with anger to the cat which she runs away. Kusunoki then enters the gallery saying that this world has many cute things. She then looks to the sky thinking that northing is necessary for achieving her goals, In Keima's class, Elsie then says that they have found another loose soul, Keima says that she must not tell him that because he then going to end up in a route fighting with her which he says that it used to happened in older games. Keima then says that you must beat the girl in the fight to win her heart. Elsie then says that he should start training. At Kusunoki's class, she where still looking at the sky which that an piece of paper appeared that where been hitting on her forehead, she then looks at it and says that it is cute. After school, Kusunoki where been seeing training at her gym, Elsie then tells Keima about Kusunoki. They where then been seeing looking to her training. She where then been breaking some few bricks which leaving Keima and Elsie becoming more scared of her. Elsie then says that it's gonna be hard to approach her maybe because she probably hate games. Keima went already in the gym of asking Keima to be her pupil. Kusunoki then remembers him saying that it is the girl's karate club. Keima then says that her reprimand left and impression on him and wish to learn about the soul of a warrior from her. Kusunoki then repeats what he said and she says that he makes it sound so simple and as final she says that he believes that this world so easily mastered. Keima then says that he already experience the mastering of a different world. Kusunoki then wonders where Keima got that overwhelming pressure that she feels from him. She then says that they doesn't have nothing in common but feels that they're both dedicated to their respective lifestyles. After that the two are looking each other, she then says that he looks weak which she hates it and says that he has the opportunity to fix it right here.Keima were been seeing to clean the floor which he became Kusunoki's pupil.At school, students hears that Keima has became the pupil of Kusunoki which that they heard that it is more lame than online karate. Kusunoki then hits on the wall to make them scarred. She then where been eating extra-hard rice crackers, then later Keima where saying that the cat has been returned which he takes him. Kusunoki looks down telling Keima to get rid of it. Later then Kusunoki calls Keima saying that the rice-crackers she eats are damped. Keima then says that she might like to eat a different sort. Later she changed her school costume seeing that the cat has been returned. Kusunoki tries to get rid of the cat, which in the gym Keima has been finished the gym in glory which Elsie became impressive of the work Keima has done. Keima then entered the room of Kusunoki seeing her hugging the cat. Keima then tells something which makes Kusunoki embarrassed after seeing her hugging the cat. She then starts to defend herself saying that it is not what it looks like which that the cat is start pieing on the ground. She then tells Keima that he must knock before he enters, she then starts to blush seeing his face which she scream Keima what the look on his face is and beats him outside. She then entered the balcony deciding to drop down the cat, Keima and Elsie where been looking at her in Elsie's invisible transformation of her bun. Kusunoki then says that she must cast aside her emotions, after when she wants to throw away the cat, her inner voice then says that she mustn't do it. She then throws the cat away but where been captured by the loose soul. Keima and Elsie where been in an shock after seeing that there are two of them. Kusunoki where been in shock after that Keima has seen her with another side of her which that the loose soul hides herself in Kusunoki's body and Elsie hides herself in a waste container. At the dojo, Keima where telling that he was sure that he saw two with them.